Sleeping conditions that are too hot or too cold may lead to a restless night. Memory foam materials have become popular in the art for support and comfort. However, memory foam may trap additional heat over more traditional materials. More advanced memory foam pillows comprising a cooling mat or microfiber beads may dissipate heat more efficiently, however, these solutions may only be limited in the length of time that they stay cool (e.g. up to approximately 4 hours). A restful night may require 6-9 hours of undisturbed sleep. Alternatively, memory foam materials may not trap enough heat consistently throughout a sleeping session in cold environments for some users.
A pillow that is not set to a comfortable height for a user may lead to a restless night. Some of the advanced memory foam pillows that have been developed in the art provide for additional layers that are inserted into or below the pillow for additional height. Other advanced memory foam pillows that have been developed in the art provide for interchangeable cores of various heights. However, the layers and cores only provide a small number of fixed heights. These pillows are unable to achieve a comfortable height for many users.